


Skopeou

by Jafs



Series: Ano Zero [7]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Estupenda, Gen, Psicodélico, obra de arte
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jafs/pseuds/Jafs
Summary: Abra as suas asas para que eu possa ver seu coração.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Puella Magi Suzune Magica e seus personagens não me pertencem.

Um túnel preto, mas longe de ser escuro. Suas paredes estavam repletas de poças viscosas e fluorescentes, cada uma emitindo uma cor. Elas rastejavam e algumas vezes se encontravam, fazendo mistura e gerando novas cores.

Dentro desse mundo psicodélico era possível encontrar algo mais são, na verdade alguém, porém ainda longe de ser mundano. Uma garota com vestimentas verdes e grandes manoplas robóticas.

Matsuri Hinata estava sentada, observando as poças no outro lado do túnel. As constantes misturas eram um dos poucos passatempos daquele lugar. Era como observar nuvens no céu, aliás, algumas vezes as poças formavam formas peculiares, se não familiares...

Essa era a sua barreira, como Madoka lhe havia explicado, um mundo dentro de outro, conhecido como a Lei dos Ciclos. Ela se lembrava da aparência divina da garota, mas que parecia ser tão jovem quanto ela. Se lembrava também sobre que ela tinha sido trazida por amigas da deusa, garotas mágicas da quais teve um encontro muito curto.

Mas havia mais lembranças, que se confundiam nas miríades dos tempos.

Matsuri fechou os olhos e suspirou. Aquelas luzes cansavam. O silêncio cansava. Foi então que sentiu uma mão fria apalpando o seu rosto.

Pega de surpresa, ela viu que uma das poças havia se aproximado dela. A partir de sua superfície, a poça tinha formado um braço.

Ela sorriu, pois reconhecera a poça, pelo menos pela cor. "Ciano. O que foi?"

A poça formou um novo braço e os utilizou para criar uma sombra de uma borboleta batendo asas na parede do túnel.

"Ficou bonito." O sorriso de Matsuri esvaneceu. "Está tentando me alegrar?"

As mãos bateram palmas e se juntaram.

"Me desculpa. Eu acho que estou me sentindo um tanto solitária. Bem... existem vocês, mas..." Matsuri abaixou a cabeça. "Eu acho que você não quer ficar ouvindo esses lamentos."

As mãos da poça formaram a sombra de um cachorro e ficaram movendo as orelhas.

"Hah..." Matsuri queria rir daquilo, mas soou muito mais melancólico do que gostaria. Então ela ponderou, "ela me disse que há outras garotas e elas poderiam me visitar, bastava eu desejar. Eu acho que gostaria de conversar com alguém como eu. Isso basta? Eu não sei como isso funciona. Eu estou com medo também..."

A poça então fez a sombra do que parecia ser um crocodilo, que ficava abrindo e fechando a boca.

"Hã?" Matsuri não entendeu a princípio, mas então lhe veio a epifania. "Ah... Eu sei que vocês me protegeriam, mas eu não acho que seria tão perigoso. Eu nem gostaria que vocês lutassem..."

De repente, a poça parou com as sombras e agitou os seus braços.

"O que foi?" Matsuri ouviu o bater de palmas, ela então viu outra poça chamando a sua atenção. "Magenta?"

A poça apontou para o túnel. As poças se moviam pelas paredes de uma forma mais frenética do que de costume.

"O que está acontecendo?"

Em meio aquela mistura de luzes coloridas surgiu um vulto.

Ela arregalou os olhos. "Aquilo é..."

Era uma pessoa, uma garota mágica... ou talvez uma versão mais madura disso. Seu corpo alto e desenvolvido dava a idéia de ser alguém mais velho. Seu cabelo estava amarrado em um coque e suas vestimentas eram comportadas, com uma gola de botão que ia até o pescoço e calças compridas, contudo havia certo excesso de cintos em sua cintura. Com tantas luzes banhando ela, era difícil discernir as cores, mas pele parecia ser clara e suas feições não deixavam dúvidas que ela não era japonesa.

A visitante vagava pela barreira sem ter notado a presença da dona, até aquele momento. Logo ela trocou olhares.

O que fez com que Matsuri sentisse um arrepio pela espinha e uma mudança em sua aparência. Seu corpo e roupa mudaram de cores, mimetizando o espaço a sua volta como um camaleão. Nada disso foi o suficiente para se esconder da outra garota.

"Olá?" Enquanto se aproximava, a garota foi cercada por poças. Cada uma criou dezenas de braços e começaram a apalpá-la. "A-Ah!"

"Não façam isso!" exclamou Matsuri.

As poças recuaram e deixaram a visitante em paz. "Oh... Eu tinha assustado você?"

Matsuri olhou para si mesma, para o seu corpo preto com algumas partes com cores berrantes. Ela se concentrou e voltou a ser predominantemente verde. "Talvez um pouco..."

"Bem, eu vi o seu portal pulsando, chamando a minha atenção. Então..." disse a outra garota.

"Sim, eu queria conversar com alguém," Matsuri murmurou.

A garota sorriu. "Eu me chamo Gisilberhta Freudenberger."

"Oh..." Matsuri falou timidamente. "O-Oi Fre... Frau..."

"Pode me chamar de Berhta."

"Certo." Matsuri desviou o olhar. "Me desculpe, B-Berhta-san."

Berhta franziu a testa, mas ainda sorria. "Hmmm... Acho que isso está bem próximo. Não precisa se desculpar, eu estou ciente que estrangeiros têm dificuldade de se lembrar do meu nome. É justamente por isso que uso ele para puxar conversa."

Matsuri sorriu de leve. "É... Eu acho que estou um pouco surpresa de um estrangeiro falar japonês tão fluentemente. É um tanto estranho."

Berhta franziu ainda mais, dessa vez pela confusão. "Japonês?"

"Hã?" Matsuri acabou franzindo também.

Berhta ficou deslizando seu dedo sobre o seu pômulo, com um olhar inquisitivo. "Você é nova por aqui, não é?"

"S-Sim." Matsuri assentiu, pressionando os lábios.

"Devo lhe informar que não estamos conversando com a língua que você mencionou, mas uma em comum entre nós."

"Comum... entre nós?" Ela ficou de queixo caído.

"Sim, uma linguagem mágica, por assim dizer." Berhta riu. "Huhaha... Eu comecei a falar e você respondeu sem notar isso. Melhor assim, pois se estivesse mais consciente talvez teria falado usando a sua língua."

Ela estava certa. Matsuri prestou atenção e notou que, apesar de compreender, as palavras soavam muito diferente de sua língua nativa. "Como isso é possível? Como eu posso saber?"

"É como eu disse, é mágico." Berhta olhou para paisagem colorida da barreira. "Talvez seja por causa do que nós somos agora ou talvez por todas nós estarmos conectadas com esse lugar. Com Madoka."

Matsuri voltou a perguntou. "O fato de eu conseguir ler aquelas estranhas runas... é devido a isso também?"

"Sim." Berhta cruzou os braços. "Se tivesse visitado outras garotas, já saberia disso. Nunca pensou em sair da sua barreira?"

"Barreira..." Aquele termo, usado de forma tão casual, deixou Matsuri um tanto perturbada. "Não."

"Deveria," afirmou Berhta, "se tomar cuidado, não terá problemas."

"Se eu tomar cuidado?"

"Sim, algumas garotas preferem ficar sozinhas ou apenas com quem elas conheçam. Deve se respeitar isso," Berhta continuou, "além disso, existem as bruxas."

"Bruxas?" Matsuri ficou mais assustada, "Você diz... não como nós, mas bruxas mesmo?"

"Elas são como nós, mas essas garotas não são fortes o bastante para lidar com o que acontecera com elas." Berhta balançou a cabeça em uma expressão triste. "Coitadinhas."

"Entendo," A garota que estava sentada sussurrou, abaixando a cabeça.

"Não é tão perigoso, pois sempre há garotas mágicas por perto dispostas a salvar alguém em apuros. Você até pode fazer amizades assim, apesar de que eu não recomendaria fazer isso." Berhta descruzou os braços e juntou as mãos. "Com toda essa conversa, acabei me esquecendo de perguntar pelo seu nome."

"Ah! Foi rude da minha parte," disse a outra, "eu sou Matsuri Hinata."

"Hinata me parece mais fácil. Posso chamá-la assim?"

"Claro." Matsuri sorriu, mas ainda estava nervosa o bastante para a sua voz soar fraca. "Então... Berhta-san, você está procurando por alguém ou visita qualquer garota?"

"Ah... que bom que chegou nesse ponto." Berhta abriu um largo sorriso. "Eu sou uma artista."

"Artista?" Foi então que Matsuri notou que nos cintos que a outra garota haviam uma série de pincéis de vários tamanhos e formas diferentes.

"Meu hobby por aqui é fazer retratos das paisagens únicas de cada barreira juntamente com quem é responsável por elas," Berhta então perguntou, "eu teria permissão para fazer a sua?"

Com seus dedos grossos e metálicos, Matsuri arrumou sua franja como uma desculpa para esconder seu enrubescimento. "Eu... acho que tenho bastante tempo."

"Huhaha, claro que tem." Berhta se afastou e fez um rápido gesto com uma de suas mãos. "Vou preparar o material imediatamente."

Matsuri ergueu as sobrancelhas ao ver surgir um leque de metal naquela mão e, ao mesmo, os pincéis saírem voando dos cintos dela.

O leque era na verdade uma paleta com vários compartimentos de tinta. O enxame de pincéis mergulhava nos compartimentos e então dançava na frente da sua dona, onde eles começaram a pintar o próprio ar.

Deixando Matsuri surpresa. "O que está fazendo?"

"Preciso de uma tela e cavalete," a outra respondeu, "eu não levo eles comigo."

Matsuri ficou mais estarrecida. "V-Você consegue tornar suas pinturas reais?"

"Se eu quiser..." Berhta apreciava o trabalho ininterrupto de seus pincéis. "Isso deve demorar, pois precisa secar. Enquanto isso nós podemos continuar a conversar. De que século você é?"

"S-Século?!"

"Você deve ser futuro, com essas... mãos mecânicas..." Berhta então se virou para ela, admirada. "Vocês não usam mais o conceito de século? Seria milênio?"

"N-Não! Nós usamos." disse Matsuri, sem jeito, "eu sou do século vinte um."

"Então eu estava certa!" disse Berhta, orgulhosa, "Eu sou do século dezenove."

"Eh..." Matsuri ficou sem palavras diante da estrangeira, não somente em distância, mas no tempo.

"E o que a compeliu a se tornar uma garota mágica?" a outra voltou a falar, "você não precisa responder. Eu sei que algumas garotas podem ser sensíveis quanto aos seus desejos."

"Não, o meu foi algo simples," respondeu Matsuri, "eu desejei que eu pudesse enxergar."

Berhta ficou pasma. "Você era cega?"

"Desde nascença."

A pintora voltou a sorrir, acenando com a cabeça. "Pode ser simples, mas é um desejo perfeito. Não há como se arrepender, você deve ter ficado muito feliz."

"Pois é..." Matsuri desviou o olhar em desânimo.

Sem reparar nisso, Berhta continuou, "E o meu desejo foi o do pior tipo."

"Qual seria?"

"Amor." Ela levou a mão ao peito e suspirou.

Matsuri ficou mais curiosa. "O que aconteceu?"

"Eu tinha tudo para dar certo. Bonita, boas maneiras, bem educada..." O olhar da artista se perdia. "Minha família não era rica, mas podíamos viver bem. Meu pai era médico e tinha alguns contatos no império."

 _Império?_ Matsuri não tinha muita idéia de qual país era aquela garota. Aliás, ela não tinha idéia alguma de quais nações existiam naquela época. Será que haviam sido mencionados em uma das aulas de história?

"Eu sempre gostei de pintar paisagens. Eu fazia viagens para o sul para poder ver os Alpes mais de perto. Sempre tive um carinho especial pelos lagos e as capelas. As fortalezas imponentes sobre as rochas e os glaciares..." Berhta semicerrou o olhar, como se estivesse prestes a dormir. "E em uma dessas viagens, eu encontrei um rapaz. Ele também amava os Alpes, mas o interesse dele era explorar e escalar. Eu não tinha tanta coragem."

"E... ele gostava de ti?"

"Ah... Nossas paixões pareciam que se complementavam. Só de pensar..." Ela se abraçou a si mesma. "Tanto que, quando voltei para casa, falei com a minha mãe sobre eu me casar."

Matsuri arregalou os olhos. "Mas já?!"

"Claro! Por que seria diferente?" Após exclamar, Berhta ficou mais triste. "Contudo, a família dele exigia um dote exorbitante. Minha família teria que vender suas propriedades, eu não queria isso."

"E o que você fez?"

Ela olhou bem para Matsuri e respondeu, "Bem... foi então que Cube apareceu."

"Cube?" A outra ficou momentaneamente confusa, mas então entendeu. "Kyuubey?"

"Sim, Cube. Quando eu vi aquela criatura, eu achei que estava sonhando. Ele disse que era uma fada e eu pensei comigo mesma: se ele me pede para lutar contra bruxas, demônio ele não é."

"O que você pediu?" Matsuri indagou.

"Algo simples como o seu. Eu desejei que pudesse pagar o dote." Berhta olhou para o trabalho dos pincéis que estava quase no fim, faltando apenas alguns retoques. "Quando me vi diante de tamanha riqueza, me dei conta da realidade. Eu tive que mentir para minha família dizendo que consegui aquilo vendendo as minhas pinturas para um misterioso colecionador. Eu tive que destruir todas elas."

Matsuri sentiu a dor nessas últimas palavras. "Mas você conseguiu se casar..."

A outra garota ficou em silêncio, com uma face ainda mais séria.

"Berhta-san?"

Ela então falou, "Quando voltei a visitar a família dele, descobri que havia outra garota. Eles já estavam de casamento marcado."

"O quê?!"

"Ele tinha a coragem de escalar uma montanha, mas não de me dizer isso na minha frente." Berhta balançou a cabeça, pressionando os lábios. "Na primeira vez que nós no encontramos, o casamento com essa outra garota já estava sendo arranjado. Eu seria a 'segunda opção' caso não desse certo."

Matsuri ficou indignada. "Como ele pôde fazer isso contigo?"

"Não! Ele realmente gostava de mim." Berhta observou seu próprio reflexo, fragmentado e multicolorido, em sua paleta. "O dote caro fora uma forma de me proteger da verdade. Como eu fui estúpida..." Ela levou a mão até um dos botões da sua gola, diferente dos demais e que agora brilhava intensamente. "Era tarde demais. Cube disse que eu precisava caçar bruxas, mas eu não tinha vontade para nada. Apenas raiva. Raiva de tudo e de todos e, principalmente, raiva de mim, raiva da minha sorte! Se ele tivesse me encontrado primeiro, ela teria sido a 'segunda opção'!"

Vendo a outra estremecer, Matsuri considerou se não era hora de mudar de assunto.

No entanto, Berhta subitamente relaxou e sorriu. "Mas então Madoka apareceu para mim. Para alguém que não queria mais nada com o mundo, vir para cá foi uma benção. Eu ainda sinto saudades da minha família, dos velhos tempos, mas os erros não perdoam..." Ela então voltou a fitar a garota sentada. "Por falar nisso, como você veio parar aqui?"

Aquilo foi como um soco no estômago de Matsuri, talvez no corpo inteiro. Memórias queimavam a sua mente.

_Suzune, Arisa, Haruka, Chisato, Tsubaki, irmã..._

"Eu... não consegui encontrar bruxas e minha gema estava muito corrompida, então..." Ela respondeu, tremendo os lábios.

"Oh... Você deve ter ficado com muito medo com que iria acontecer," disse Berhta, "bem... pelo menos não foi algo traumatizante."

Matsuri abaixou a cabeça e levou uma de suas manoplas robóticas até a nuca, sentindo o pingente que prendia o seu cabelo.

Berhta ficou um pouco curiosa com aquele ato silencioso, mas logo sua atenção se voltou aos pincéis que estavam parados e alinhados no ar. "Parece que eles terminaram."

Ouvindo isso, Matsuri respirou fundo e se levantou, logo dizendo, "então eles já vão começar a pintar?"

"Não." Os pincéis voaram até os cintos de Berhta. "Sou eu que pinto."

Matsuri viu ela fechar o leque de metal e pegar a tela e o cavalete.

Berhta se afastou ainda mais, tomando cuidado para não pisar nas poças coloridas. "Esqueci de dizer que as pinturas que eu faço eu levo comigo e as guardo em minha coleção."

Matsuri complementou, hesitante, "Na sua... barreira?"

"Onde mais?" Berhta voltou a armar o cavalete. "Ah sim! Há mais uma coisa. Eu normalmente prefiro pintar as garotas em suas outras formas."

"Outras formas?"

"Quando vi a minha forma de bruxa pela primeira vez, fiquei aterrorizada. Era algo... nojento." Berhta deslizou os dedos sobre a superfície rugosa da tela. "Passou-se um tempo, eu já tinha pintado as paisagens da minha barreira, então decidi pintar eu mesmo transformada. Isso me trouxe um maior entendimento e aceitação. Existem muitas garotas que não aceitam o que se tornaram, têm nojo de si mesmas. Eu busco ajudá-las, mostrando que elas podem ser obras de arte. É uma questão de perspectiva."

Matsuri assentiu, "Eu compreendo. Acho que Madoka compartilha da mesma opinião e deve estar muita agradecida pelo que está fazendo. Contudo, eu não sei se a minha forma é assustadora, pois quando eu me transformo eu perco a minha visão."

"Verdade? Então essa seria a oportunidade perfeita de ver como você é."

"Sim..."

O que se sucedeu foi um longo silêncio, com Berhta sorrindo serenamente.

Matsuri entendeu o que isso significava. "E-Eu acho que você quer que eu comece..." Ela olhou para as os seus grandes punhos, que ela abria e fechava, e então se abraçou firmemente.

Berhta assistia aquilo atentamente.

A garota mágica verde fechou os olhos e se ajoelhou para depois ficar em posição fetal, com sua testa apoiada contra o chão. Seu corpo ficou mais tenso e parecia que suas manoplas estavam esmagando cada vez mais o seu torso.

Mas Berhta notou que as mãos não estavam esmagando e sim se fundindo ao corpo da garota.

A partir das manoplas, um aspecto metálico verde rapidamente se espalhou pelo corpo dela. Ela começou a derreter e se fundir, perdendo a sua forma e se tornando uma grande gota de metal líquido.

A pintora observou a gota ganhar tamanho e se esticar, adquirindo uma forma cilíndrica. Novos cilindros surgiram a partir dela, cinco de cada lado, mas logo se dobravam e mudavam de forma. Berhta a princípio não entendeu, mas viu então que eram dedos gigantes assim que surgiu o resto das mãos, um de cada lado do que agora se parecia mais com corpo de um inseto, sem pernas e de abdômen segmentado.

O aspecto maleável do corpo aos poucos endureceu, revelando as articulações mecânicas. Nas juntas, então, começou a brilhar em verde, similar as antigas manoplas da garota.

As poças coloridas da barreira se aproximaram de sua mestra. A bruxa se levantou, usando os dedos como patas, e caminhou em direção a parede do túnel. Ela começou a escalá-lo, usando as poças como buracos onde os dedos podiam mergulhar.

Ela já tinha visto muitas bruxas, mas Berhta não deixou de sorrir diante da sensação de exuberância e grandiosidade que aquela estava transmitindo. A forma como ela se movia lembrava uma aranha, mas as mãos abertas eram como asas e o corpo parecia mais com o de uma mariposa. "Hinata. Você pode me ouvir, não é? Pare, essa posição está ótima."

A bruxa obedeceu, parando a escalada, mas então as luzes e o metal de seu corpo reagiram. Ela começou a escurecer e mimetizar com o ambiente do túnel e as poças.

"Hmmm... Desculpe, mas eu não consigo vê-la direito. Consegue voltar a ser como era antes?"

A bruxa obedeceu novamente, pondo fim a sua camuflagem.

"Agora está perfeito." Berhta pegou um de seus pincéis. "Tente não se mover agora. Eu irei avisar quando eu terminar."

"AH! É UMA BRUXA!"

A pintora se virou de súbito para a nova voz. Era outra garota mágica, que parecia mais com uma rainha, com uma maquiagem excessiva nos olhos. Ela carregava consigo um largo caderno.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

Um novo grito, mas dessa vez era uma voz familiar. Era Matsuri, que havia caído da parede onde estava.

Berhta então disse para a recém chegada, "Sua boba. Só porque ela estava nessa forma, não quer dizer que ela estava fora de si."

A garota se abraçou ao seu caderno. "D-Desculpe, é que não é comum ver garotas sendo bruxas voluntariamente..."

Berhta ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Acho que você precisava visitar mais barreiras antes de ter essas idéias."

"Perdão!" Ela se curvou.

Matsuri já tinha ficado de pé e se aproximava das duas. "Não precisa se desculpar! Eu... devo ser bem assustadora, não é?"

A garota prontamente respondeu, "N-Não! Eu que sou medrosa... hmmm... para falar a verdade, eu já vi algumas coisas mais-" Contudo, poças cercaram ela. "Hã?! O que vocês querem?" Mãos saíram delas e seguravam as pernas da garota, subindo por debaixo da sala. "Não! KYYAAAHH!"

Matsuri ficou envergonhada, falando consigo mesma, "Acho que é essa forma deles darem as boas vindas..."

"Esses fizeram isso comigo também, não tem com o que se preocupar," falou Berhta.

"Xô! Xô!" A garota gesticulava freneticamente para afastar as poças enquanto se aproximava mais das outras duas.

Foi então que Matsuri percebeu, algo que a distância e toda aquela maquiagem escondia. "Você é japonesa?"

"Sim, eu me chamo Shiori Hanazawa," disse a garota, "você também é, não é?"

"Sim! Sim! Eu sou Matsuri Hinata."

"Madoka deve ser também."

As duas olharam para a Berhta com a afirmação dela.

"Pelo o que eu entendo, ela seria a deusa das garotas mágicas, mas acho que ela tem uma conexão com a sua nação. Vocês são todas muito parecidas para mim."

"É bem possível," Matsuri concordou, "Madoka é um nome japonês, mas eu não sei de nenhuma religião associada a ela."

"Religião ou não, acho que isso só garotas mágicas têm conhecimento," afirmou a garota com coroa.

"Eu acredito que sim." Berhta assentiu. "Então, Shiori, de que época você é? Com essas vestimentas, eu diria que você é do tempo dos feudos."

Matsuri comentou, "Nós não usávamos essas roupas."

"Minha época? Eu acho que eu sou da... bem... tinha computador, Internet..." Shiori coçou a sua face nervosamente.

Berhta franziu a testa.

"Então somos da mesma época!" disse Matsuri, excitada.

"Legal! Talvez até a gente morava perto!" Shiori sorriu. "Eu sou de Mitakihara."

"Mitakihara... é aquela cidade que passou por uma modernização e cresceu bastante, né? Eu sou de Hoozuki, não é muito longe."

"Ah sim. Não é muito." Shiori então se virou para a garota mais alta. "E você? Ehh..."

"Eu sou do século dezenove, pode me chamar de Berhta," disse ela.

"Oh... Ter todas nós em um lugar fica bem confuso. Eu sei disso. Hehe..." Shiori ficou encabulada. "B-Berhta-san, mas você é uma artista também, certo?"

Ela olhou para o objeto que a outra carregava. "Sim, eu notei o seu caderno de desenho."

Shiori abriu um largo sorriso, como em alívio. "É por isso que estou visitando outras garotas. Eu venho anunciar que em um futuro próximo estarei fazendo uma exposição dos meus trabalhos artísticos. Madoka vai me ajudar com isso."

Berhta ficou surpresa. "Verdade?! Será que essa exposição aceitaria trabalhos de outros autores?"

Shiori ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Se Madoka puder... eu não vejo problema."

"Eu irei contatá-la assim que possível." Berhta estendeu a mão. "Posso ver?"

"Oi?" Shiori olhou para o seu caderno e entregou para a outra. "Claro! Claro!"

Berhta começou a folheá-lo.

A expressão impassiva dela deixava Shiori cada vez mais curiosa e aflita, assim como Matsuri.

Sem deixar de olhar para o caderno, Berhta então indagou, "Esses trabalhos seriam rascunhos ou amostras?"

Shiori abaixou a cabeça, triste, "Não. Elas estão finalizadas..."

Berhta notou a reação. "Desculpe se a ofendi, é que..." Ela balançou a cabeça, forçando a vista. "É que me parece confuso. Eu vejo que são pessoas, mas esses desenhos... por acaso esse torso seria uma cabeça de peixe?"

"Minha arte é um tanto abstrata," Shiori respondeu rapidamente, quase atropelando as palavras.

Matsuri observou ela ficando mais tensa.

"Abstrata..." Berhta voltou a folhear o caderno, mais lentamente. "Não é uma questão de estilo, mas de mérito. Você usa tons de amarelo e preto, isso dá um bom contraste, mas não há nuances. Você não explora sombra, luz, volume... Além disso tem as suas linhas. Eu vejo que há um detalhe aqui e ali, mas não sei que mensagem ou sentimento você quer transmitir com elas. Me parece sem sentido, uma criança poderia produzir isso."

"Eu acho que é isso mesmo," Shiori disse em tom de derrota, "esses desenhos são retratos de pessoas reais, mas representando o que eu sinto dentro delas. Não sei como explicar melhor que isso, então..."

Berhta a interrompeu, "Seria então que nem quiromancia?"

"Hã?"

"É a arte de ler as pessoas através das palmas das mãos," ela explicou, "através delas é possível descobrir muita coisa, até mesmo o destino delas."

Shiori desviou olhar. "Talvez seja..."

"Posso experimentar?" Berhta ofereceu o caderno de volta.

A outra garota ficou confusa e sem palavras.

"Eu pretendo fazer um retrato da nossa Hinata em sua forma de bruxa."

Shiori olhou para Matsuri. "Era por isso que você estava transformada?"

"Estranho, né?" Com as suas manoplas robóticas, ela escondeu a sua face. "Isso não vai ficar bom, eu devo ser terrível."

"Você é estupenda, melhor que eu," afirmou Berhta. "Enquanto isso, Shiori, você poderia fazer um retrato de mim?"

Ela pegou timidamente o caderno, mas respondeu em júbilo, "S-Sim!"

"Ótimo!" Berhta bateu palma e então voltou a sua atenção para a outra garota. "Podemos começar? Eu acredito que nós temos a eternidade, mas gostaria de torná-la mais produtiva."

Matsuri acenou com a cabeça e buscou retornar para onde ela estava anteriormente, na parede do túnel, ouvindo o som distinto do sino em seu pingente quando ela se virou.

_Eternidade._

Ela não tinha parado para pensar nisso. Ela viveria naquele lugar para sempre?

_Suzune-chan, poderia a minha promessa ainda estar de pé?_

Shiori procurou uma página em branco para que pudesse trabalhar.

_Não importa o que acontecer, não importa onde eu estiver._

Berhta abriu o seu leque de metal e pegou um de seus pincéis.

_Eu irei viver e serei feliz, com novos amigos._

Já posicionada, Matsuri se abraçou com as suas manoplas. Seu sorriso e olhar determinado se tornando metálico.

_Pois irei honrar a nossa preciosa amizade._

**Author's Note:**

> E a série continua! A próxima fic será longa, com certeza maior que 'Guardião'. É também a primeira com classificação M devido algumas cenas, mas nada muito extremo!
> 
> O título da fic será 'Amor' e, como vocês podem imaginar, o gênero será romance. A protagonista, claro, não poderia ser nada mais nada menos que Nagisa! (Mami inclusa)
> 
> Hã?! Homura? Ah sim, ela e Madoka também estão. Prometo que elas já aparecem no primeiro capítulo. Além disso, haverá a introdução de um novo personagem da franquia, assim como de um secreto!
> 
> Estou super ansioso e espero começar a publicar o quanto antes, mas preciso ter esmero também. Aguardem!


End file.
